Valkyrie
by LonelyD
Summary: Quand il sera grand Thor veut devenir Valkyrie, mais il n'a pas tout à fait compris qui sont les Valkyries. / SPOILERS Thor : Ragnarok.


Fandom : Thor.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et de Disney, le film est de Taika Waititi.

Personnages, couples : Thor, Loki, Valkyrie/Brunnhildë.

Rating : K.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Humor.

Note : applaudissez-moi, j'ai enfin regardé _Thor : Ragnarok_ ( que j'ai apprécié ) et je me suis empressée d'écrire quelque chose sur Thor et sa passion pour les Valkyries. J'ai adoré l'idée et j'ai adoré Brunnhildë. Je pense réécrire sur elle d'ailleurs. J'aimerais aussi écrire sur la fratrie Hela/Thor/Loki, en restant dans le ton léger du film. Avant de me faire houspiller par les fans de mythologie nordique je tiens à préciser que j'ai emprunté Fafnir ( dragon de la mythologie germano-nordique terrassé par Sigurd ) pour un détail du scénario. J'espère que ce texte vous amusera autant que moi, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Il reste les yeux émerveillés rivés sur les murs du couloir. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il est assis sur le sol. Il sent à peine le froid qui lui glace peu à peu les jambes. Il n'entend pas non plus son ventre grouiller. Il n'y a plus que ces peintures qui retracent les histoires des Valkyries qui existent. Il a beau les avoir regardées de nombreuses fois, il trouve toujours un nouveau détail à explorer – une autre histoire à découvrir.

Les textes, il les connaît par cœur. L'histoire compilée des Valkyries par les archivistes d'Asgard, sa mère la lui a lue cent fois. Mais il a besoin de les voir, _en vrai_.

Pour le moment il se contente de ces images.

Il ne voit pas la tempête noire qui passe derrière lui. Il n'y a que ces grandes et braves guerrières qui, juchées sur leur monture, affrontent les pires créatures de l'univers. L'une d'entre elles vient de terrasser un géant. Seule, elle est parvenue à l'abattre, mais ses sœurs ne sont pas loin derrière elle.

Il y a aussi cet esprit de corps qu'il voit chez elles qui le fascine. Elles s'aiment, toutes, et jamais au grand jamais elles ne pourraient abandonner l'une des leurs. Elles n'y penseraient même pas.

Un coup tombe sur sa tête, mais il ne bouge pas. Personne ne perturbera sa contemplation.

Lorsqu'il les regarde sur ce mur il a l'impression de revivre ses batailles avec elles, d'empoigner une épée et, à cheval, de les rejoindre.

Loki s'assoit à côté de lui.

– Tu les regardes _encore_ ?

Thor ne répond pas. C'est pourtant flagrant non ?

Loki ne restera pas aussi longtemps que lui, à les regarder. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi elles le fascinent à ce point.

– Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester assis devant ce mur pour toujours ?

Il le sait, mais il peut bien y rester encore quelques années.

Comme il ne lui répond pas, Loki se lasse, vite. Il hausse les yeux au ciel, souffle et s'éclipse aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

Ce n'est pas bien grave. Thor va rester là jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne le chercher pour dîner.

* * *

Il a une annonce à faire. Il a prévenu tout le monde le matin même. Il l'a mûrement réfléchie – pendant plus d'un mois ! C'est la plus importante des décisions qu'il a prise durant sa vie.

Il sourit, les yeux collés à son assiette. Il ne parvient pas à regarder ses parents, ni son frère qui dévore son repas. D'habitude c'est lui l'affamé des deux, mais il a le ventre noué. Il doit évacuer son trop plein de nervosité, lâcher le morceau.

– Je voulais vous parler, commence Thor.

Loki s'arrête de manger, la bouche encore pleine, le regarde. Frigga lui sourit, Odin attend.

Il poursuit :

– Je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard !

Cette annonce en soi surprend ses parents. Il est leur fils aîné, celui sur qui devront reposer de nombreuses responsabilités. Mais il est jeune et ses rêves peuvent bien, pour le moment au moins, passer avant.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demande sa mère.

– Je veux devenir Valkyrie !

Un sourire comblé orne ses lèvres. Ô combien de fois l'a-t-il rêvé ? Il est à leurs côtés, sur son beau cheval, une cape bleue flottant dans son dos. Il lutte, combat, saigne avec elle. Il terrasserait autant de monstres qu'il le faudrait, sauverait tant de peuples qu'il le pourrait. Ce serait son devoir de servir le Trône de son père – un honneur. Il pourrait être roi, être celui qui ordonne aux Valkyries, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il n'y a bien que la vie avec elles qui n'a de valeur.

Mais son sourire se fane peu à peu. Personne ne dit rien à table. Loki même ricane derrière ses couverts. Il se tait et touche nerveusement ses mains lorsque sa mère le foudroie du regard. C'est elle qui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle.

– Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, Thor. Mais tu ne peux pas devenir Valkyrie.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ? S'il s'entraîne dur, s'il fait le serment de ne jamais les abandonner et de toujours être à leur côté, cela devrait suffire, non ?

– Les Valkyries n'existent plus.

La nouvelle tombée, Thor sent une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. C'est son cœur qui a mal, il dirait même qu'il le sent se déchirer.

* * *

Son père marche à ses côtés. Les couloirs, une fois encore, sont le récit des batailles des Valkyries.

La seule question qui lui vient à la bouche est : _pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne lui a-t-il rien dit avant ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on caché cela ?_

Il a versé quelques larmes après le dîner, mais s'est assuré de les cacher. Il ne veut pas se montrer comme ça et préfère garder sa tristesse confinée entre les murs de sa chambre.

Les héroïnes défilent les unes après les autres sur le mur.

Il connaît leurs faits d'armes sur le bout des doigts, peut même citer le nom de la monture de chacune. Il ne sait pourtant comment elles ont disparu. Leur absence à Asgard n'avait rien d'anormal. Après tout, elles protègent les Neuf Royaumes. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas vu son père quitter son Trône pour se rendre sur Vanaheim, Niflheim, Alfheim et Muspellheim ?

Ils s'arrêtent devant le Valkyrior. Elles leur font face, leurs épées, Dragonfang, tendues vers eux, leurs chevaux ailés cabrés, prêtes à l'assaut.

C'était peut-être leur dernière bataille.

Il ne peut voir vers quel ennemi elles s'avancent, mais devine toute sa férocité.

– Les Valkyries ont disparu il y a plusieurs siècles déjà. Mais si tu peux aujourd'hui admirer leurs exploits c'est qu'elles ont combattu vaillamment leur dernier ennemi. Les pertes ont été si nombreuses … il n'en restait pas une. Elles se sont sacrifiées pour les Neuf Royaumes. Aujourd'hui elles reposent en paix au Valhalla.

Thor baisse la tête. Il ne voit plus que l'inscription gravée dans la pierre au bas du mur : _A nos sœurs qui ont sauvé le Royaume._

Jamais il ne l'avait lue dans ce sens-là. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fait difficile.

Il préfére ne pas imaginer le monstre qui a pu faire une chose pareille, détruire toute une armée de vaillantes guerrières, les meilleurs combattants de tout Asgard. Il frissonne à cette simple idée.

Il se tourne vers son père :

– Mais, il ne peut plus avoir de Valkyries ?

– Les dernières ont emporté avec elles tous leurs savoirs et il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour envisager de réformer un Valkyrior. Leur perte est encore bien présente dans l'esprit de certains. Asgard a perdu des filles, des sœurs.

Odin pose une main dans la tignasse blonde de Thor en signe de réconfort et après quelques instants décide de s'éclipser et de le laisser seul faire son deuil.

Il se retourne une dernière fois vers lui et l'interpelle. Il a l'air embarrassé. Il fait la grimace – Thor ne l'a jamais vu faire la grimace. Quelque chose ne va pas.

– Ah, oui … J'oubliais. Je suis peut-être encore plus désolé de te l'apprendre Thor …

Non, Thor ne veut plus entendre ces mots-là. Ils ont déjà pulvérisé tous ses rêves plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne pourra supporter une seconde déconvenue.

– Les Valkyries sont des femmes, le Valyrior formé _exclusivement_ de femmes. Tu n'aurais jamais pu y entrer.

Et il le laisse là, encaisser seul cette nouvelle.

Thor est un peu sonné par la révélation. Bien sûr, il les a vues, sur les murs, toutes ses guerrières. Il n'y a pas un seul homme parmi elles, mais il ne s'est jamais posé la question.

Il les regarde une dernière fois, toujours interloqué.

Voilà qui règle la question.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, il sort de son fourreau une épée. C'est une réplique de Dragonfang. Il n'a jamais pu s'en procurer une véritable et comprend désormais pourquoi.

La lame brille pourtant de mille feu. Elle est belle, courte et épaisse. Elle fend l'air dans un sifflement bref. Elle n'est pourtant que le reflet de la défaite des Valkyries, puisqu'elle n'est rien dans leur histoire, pas même un fragment. Ce n'est rien qu'une reproduction achetée dans une armurerie.

Il la range et la place au fond de son placard.

Assis sur le bord de son lit il fait toujours face à la grande peinture qui reproduit l'une de ses histoires préférées – ou comment Brunnhildë a terrassé le dragon Fafnir qui longtemps a terrorisé la population de Midgard et volé leurs richesses. On la voit lui trancher la tête d'un simple coup d'épée. Il ne connaît pas de guerrières plus valeureuses et n'a longtemps rien espéré de plus que d'être à sa hauteur.

Son sourire s'efface doucement. Il ne la retrouvera qu'au Valhalla, quand le temps sera venu.

Il hésite à décrocher le tableau – c'est trop douloureux pour le moment. Mais un raclement de gorge l'interrompt.

Loki est au pas de sa porte et le regarde faire, un peu étonné. Il entre sans sa permission et s'approche de lui.

– Mère m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver ici. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais appris pour les Valkyries.

– Tu étais au courant ?! s'exclame Thor, choqué que son propre frère ait pu lui cacher une chose pareille.

Il a pourtant subi des heures entières de louanges dédiées aux Valkyries. Il aurait pu lui en parler.

– Je pensais que c'était clair pourtant ! Est-ce que tu as vu un seul homme sur les tableaux ?

– Ah, c'est de ça dont tu parlais.

Il l'avait presque oublié. Non pas que ça n'ait pas d'importance, mais il accepte qu'il ne puisse devenir Valkyrie. Il lui est plus difficile de se résoudre à leur mort.

– De quoi voulais-tu que je parle ? Tu nous as dit au dîner que tu voulais être une Valkyrie. Thor, tu ne peux pas être Valkyrie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, le Valkyrior n'est composé que de guerrières !

– Je sais, je sais ! Mais je croyais que tu parlais de leurs morts. Je n'avais pas compris. Du moins, peut-être que je le savais au fond de moi, mais que je préférais me persuader qu'elles n'avaient pas _toutes_ disparues.

Loki pose sa main sur son épaule et lui rend un sourire triste.

– Je suis désolé.

– Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à le décrocher ? demande Thor en haussant les épaules, le doigt pointé vers le tableau qui orne sa chambre.

Il a du mal à retenir les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Le tableau pèse plus lourd que prévu et ils ont quelques difficultés à le ranger dans le placard de Thor. Loki s'extirpe du fond de celui-ci un peu essoufflé, une fois la peinture rangée. Il tient entre les mains un costume plié qu'il regarde avec les sourcils froncés.

– Thor … ne me dis pas que …

Les yeux écarquillés Thor l'arrache des mains de Loki pour le remettre immédiatement à sa place, mais c'est trop tard. Il a été pris sur le fait. Son frère a reconnu la cape bleu et l'armure grise.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? insiste-t-il, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

– Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux – voulais ! – devenir Valkyrie, concède Thor, un peu à contrecœur.

Son visage a viré rouge. En face de lui, Loki se retient de rire.

– J'aimerais mieux que tu n'en parles pas, d'accord ? lui demande Thor.

Loki approuve de la tête, mais il lutte toujours pour ne pas s'esclaffer.

– Loki, je ne rigole pas là ! Je ne veux pas que tu en parles. Jure-le moi.

Cette fois-ci toute moquerie s'est envolée du visage de son petit frère qui promet de ne jamais en parler.

* * *

Tous autour de lui ont l'air d'accepter leur sort, même Loki, mais lui ne cédera pas si facilement. Il n'a pas l'intention de rester ici très longtemps.

Cette Asgardienne, c'est sa chance.

– Asgard court un grave danger ! s'exclame-t-il sans réfléchir, ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire.

La femme qui l'a vendu au Grand Maître ne semble même pas s'en émouvoir. Elle soulève la bouteille à sa main sans le regarder et c'est à ce moment là qu'il _le_ voit et qu'il comprend.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, ses jambes tremblent sous lui. Il aurait bien pu tomber.

A son bras il aperçoit le tatouage que toutes les Valkyries reçoivent durant leur initiation. Il l'a vu assez souvent pour le reconnaître entre mille – il l'a suffisamment dessiné sur son propre poignet pour s'en souvenir. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les Valkyries ont toutes disparu.

Jamais vivant il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse en rencontrer une.

– Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es une Valkyrie !

Il ne peut empêcher ce stupide sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il doit avoir l'air d'un benêt, mais au moins il ne rougit pas.

Elle repose bruyamment sa bouteille, sans lui répondre.

Puis il ne sait trop comment un flot de paroles ininterrompues s'échappe de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

– Quand j'étais jeune, je rêvais de faire partie des Valkyries, puis un jour j'ai su qu'il n'acceptait que les femmes. Oh tu sais je n'ai rien contre les femmes, j'adore les femmes, parfois même un peu trop. Attention, je ne suis pas un obsédé. J'ai pour vous une affection respectueuse, mais je trouve formidable qu'il y ait une unité d'élite de femmes guerrières. Il était grand temps.

Il finit sa tirade en lui faisant un clin d'œil et regrette presque immédiatement.

Mais pourquoi lui a-t-il parlé de tout ça ? Pourquoi lui a-t-il dit qu'il rêvait de devenir Valkyrie ? Pourquoi parler de son amour des femmes ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_? Il y a tant de choses plus importantes à lui demander comme : _comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie alors qu'Asgard est persuadé que toutes les Valkyries ont péri ?_

– C'est bon, tu as fini ? lui balance-t-elle.

Elle semble agacée, il lui fait perdre son temps – et lui non plus n'en a pas beaucoup.

Derrière, on l'appelle.

– Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi ! supplie-t-il.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir.

Elle s'empresse de partir.

Il tente alors de la prendre par les sentiments :

– Sois tu manques de courage, sois tu n'as pas de parole. Les Valkyries ont juré de protéger le Trône.

Il est dur avec elle, mais elle l'écoute au moins. Elle se retourne, s'approche de lui et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

– On est à Sakaar, pas à Asgard.

Il ne peut répliquer. Des gardes se pressent autour de lui. Il attaque, mais c'est inutile. Il est déjà à terre, paralysé par les courants électriques de la puce qu'on lui a greffé dans le cou.

Il la voit s'éloigner avec ses dernières paroles en tête.

– C'est ici que tu vas mourir.

 _Non, non, non._

Il ne peut l'accepter. Il doit retourner à Asgard.

Elle aussi. Elle a _juré_.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pu sauver Asgard. C'était écrit, après tout, que Ragnarok emporterait tout. Tout leur royaume, peut-être, mais pas leur peuple. Ils avaient les pouvoirs d'empêcher cela.

Thor a tout de même un sourire triste à cette pensée. Midgard a beau être sa terre d'adoption, il doit se faire à l'idée que jamais il ne reverra sa terre natale. C'est un pincement au cœur qu'il ressent.

Il arrache son regard du vide sidéral qu'il voit à travers la fenêtre et se retourne. Il n'est plus seul. Brunnhildë se tient derrière lui, parée de son armure et de sa cape, Dragonfang contre son flanc.

Tout s'est passé si vite sur Sakaar et sur Asgard. C'est à peine s'ils ont eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots.

Mais il _sait_ désormais et regrette les mots qu'il a utilisés contre elle.

– Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot.

Elle lui sourit.

– Tu es tout excusé.

Il s'en veut tout de même, mais il a tout le temps maintenant pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.

– Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible. Si le peuple d'Asgard a pu être sauvé, c'est grâce à toi.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, mais ne dit rien.

Entre eux deux s'installent un silence un peu lourd. Thor n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il reste pour lui celle qui a forgé ses rêves et construit en partie ce qu'il est. Il s'est rarement trouvé si démuni face à quelqu'un. Mais il se rassure. Au moins cette fois-ci il ne parle pas pour rien dire.

Elle semble comprendre son malaise, met fin à son supplice :

– Alors comme ça il paraît que tu rêvais de devenir Valkyrie ? lui dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci c'est une mimique narquoise qui tord ses lèvres.

Thor ne sait plus où se mettre. Il se redresse, bombe le torse pour essayer de se donner un peu de constance.

– Je … c'était un rêve d'enfants. Je n'avais pas tout à fait compris que vous n'étiez que des femmes, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je trouve ça super que vous ne soyez que des femmes. C'est mieux. Je préfère les femmes de toute façon. Pas que j'ai un problème avec la masculinité, non, mais j'aime la féminité.

Il n'en revient pas, il recommence, exactement comme la dernière fois. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de parler, pour dire n'importe quoi en plus.

Quel intérêt de lui parler de masculinité et de féminité ?

– Bref, ça m'est vite passé, ment-il.

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue.

Il poursuit :

– C'est vrai, je vous admirais, vous toutes, toi plus que les autres …

Il se mord la lèvre. Il a dit une bêtise, mais ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Elle paraît surprise plus que flattée.

– Je vous admire toujours d'ailleurs, je lisais toutes les chroniques qui parlaient de vous, je passais des heures dans le couloir du palais qui vous était dédié.

Elle ricane. Elle ne l'a jamais vu ce couloir. Elle ne sait pas non plus que tous les enfants entendaient conter dès leur plus jeune âge les aventures des Valkyries, les guerrières les plus vaillantes de l'univers.

– Mon admiration n'a jamais cessé, vous avez continué à être des modèles pour moi, pendant toute mon enfance, mais mes rêves ont changé.

Elle le regarde de son air moqueur et lui dit :

– Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu cachais quelque chose au fond de ton placard. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une armure de Valkyrie.

– Non, elle n'est plus dans mon placard, je l'ai emportée avec moi sur Midgard la dernière fois que …

Il s'interrompt et écarquille de grands yeux. Il n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il vient de dire. La gêne le paralyse quelques secondes. Il devient rouge, ne dit plus rien, puis il réalise que personne n'est au courant pour cette armure, personne hormis …

– LOKI ! hurle-t-il. Tu avais promis !

Et il s'élance dans le vaisseau à la recherche de son petit frère sous les yeux de Brunnhildë, hilare.


End file.
